My Secrets Keep On Piling
by SpamanoLuvr
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a well known doctor and a medical prodigy, but what happens when this doctor comes upon a shocking incurable patient? ... Himself. Future Spamano, present/past Prumano, Itapan, and more.
1. Chapter 1

I'm dying.

Every day, closer and closer I get to death.

I know, I know. You may be thinking 'Doesn't that apply to everybody? Every living thing?' Yeah, it does. I'm a doctor, I should know, but that wasn't what I was referring to, no.

I'm sick.

It doesn't appear so, not on the outside, at least. But on the inside… On the inside, I'm dying. My organs are slowly shutting themselves down, one by one. It's also said to give hallucinations and things of the sort. None of my organs have fully shut down, yet. So far one of my kidneys isn't… fully operational. I'm still in the early ages of the 'disease'. It's unknown and runs in the family. It was supposed to have skipped me and my brother's generation, but it seems… I wasn't that lucky.

Of course, my younger brother doesn't have it, the lucky bastard, but my mother did. And my grandfather before her. They both died around age 40. The disease began to slowly take them over when they were around 35, so they both lived short lives. The time from when the disease began, to when it ended was approximately 3-5 years… I am 24… So I won't live to 30. And I accept that.

When my mother died, our dad couldn't handle it. He worshiped the ground she walked on, praised her every chance he could. He was head over heels in love with her… So every time he looked at my brother and I, he was reminded of her, and it hurt him. So he left.

Soon we were shipped off to an orphanage, me only being eight and my brother four. Soon, though, we were separated and taken to different homes.

At first, I hated it. I was abandoned by my own father and separated from the only blood related family I had left. What was even worse, I was brought to some idiotic Spanish household with a family full of stupid smiling aces. It was disgusting. Everywhere I turned, there was a nosy member of the overly happy family trying their best to make me stop crying. I rejected them, swore, screamed, thrashed. Eventually, Mama and Papa(As I now call them) decided to give me space and let me deal with this on my own… But their only son, Antonio, wouldn't let up.

He would constantly come into my room, begging for my attention, but like everyone else, I would, at least try, to reject him. He never gave up though, and sooner or later… He kind of grew on me. Of course, I had taken him about five years to earn my trust, but I must admit… they were some of the best years of my life. They made me feel more loved than I ever was, and I am eternally grateful towards Antonio. For never giving up on me.

Even to this day, after not having lived with him four about six years, we're still incredibly close friends… I owe him my life… but it's only worth a couple years now.

I haven't told anyone about my condition, and I don't plan too. My plan is, when things get really bad, to get into an accident of some sort. To die by something 'uncontrollable'. Then after the autopsy, they would find out, but as long as I'm not around to see their reactions, I'm content with my decision.

**A/N: Sort of a little prologue **

**Heh, hope you enjoyed.**

**The real story will start in the nest Chapter, promise =w=**


	2. Chapter 2

We live in what I like to call the 'Mixing Pot of the World'. It's a gated community filled to the brim with different races, cultures, and religions. Truth be told, aside from my brother and I, there isn't any one from the same nationality here.

Let's start some place easy… Hmm… Well… There's the four men living next door. Francis, the perverted French man, Arthur, the magic obsessed Brit, Alfred, the loud and obnoxious American, and his twin brother, Matthew, the shy and quiet Canadian(And one of my best friends). Okay, so how the whole twin-brothers-but-from-different-countries thing works, is that tey were separated at birth. Apparently their mother died giving birth to the two of them, and their dad had died in an accident months before… So Francis and Arthur's parents(They don't have the same parents in case you were wondering…) new the couple well and, even though they didn't want to, had to separate the two. Francis's family taking custody over Matthew and Arthur's family taking custody over Alfred… Of course, when he was 18, Arthur's parents were killed, being only two years older than Alfred and of legal age, he decided to take custody over Alfred. But of course, apparently he flipped, ran away from home and some shit.. Hell, I don't pry.

And since I don't pry, I don't really know the details of their reunion, but Matthew said that apparently they reunited a couple years back and moved here with Arthur and Francis… Heaven knows why, but whatever.

Anyways, there is also the 'Asian' house hold. A Chinese man named Wang Yao along with his four siblings live there, and let me tell you… They make quite the racket. I don't pry, so really, I only really know two members of the house hold. Yao, as I previously mentioned, and a Japanese man named Kiku Honda, who is also my brother's best friend. Really, I could care less about the rest. Not only in that house, but the rest of the community, but you know. People like being friendly and making friends. My brother for example.

Down the lane a little is quite the… disturbing household. It's occupants consist of a creepy Russian man named Ivan, his adoptive sisters Katyusha, a hot Ukranian woman with the BIGGEST, ROUNDEST, most PERFECT breasts I have laid eyes on… Oh, and the other sister, Natalia, and I must say, she is also quite the gorgeous one. With her long, blonde hair and perfectly sculpted features… Those two are just to die for, but it's not like I can get anywhere close to them… Did I mention they have a creepy ass older brother? Well they do. He really freaks me out. It's like he secretes creepy crap from his body or something.

Then there is Potato home(as I have proudly named it) full of annoying, super macho potato filled Germans. Well, it's mostly the younger brother, Ludwig who is the problem. Why? _Why? _He's fucking German. Germans are gross and potato lovers… Okay, I know that's not a legitimate reason, but oh well. The fucking guy just rubs me the wrong way. Everytime I see him I have this unexplainable urge to bitch slap/talk him. Fucking ass, dirtying my gated community with his macho potato disgusting it. Anyways, the older potato, Gilbert, is actually one of my closest friends. He's a pretty good guy once you get past the loud, obnoxious exterior that is his ego.

There is also that loud and obnoxious Nordic house hold a couple houses down. Don't you even get me started on them… Seriously, don't. I know nothing about them except they're a bunch of drunks and the eldest, a Danish man, has a loud mouth and is usually drunk. He's alright… most of the time.

Oh, not to mention that married couple a few streets down. A stuck up, piano playing Austrian named Roderich, and a crazy, pan wielding Hungarian named Elizaveta. I don't understand how either of them are still sane. They receive daily prankings from Gilbert. Personally, I would have gone nuts the first goddamn week of that shit.

Alright, back on topic here. I don't plan on getting into any more detail than I already have in one sitting. I'm not going to tell you about every single last person/family in one run. Nope, not gonna happen. I don't have time f or that…

But… there IS one more person I want- should- inform you about.

Antonio

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is sort of my adoptive brother, only I don't think of him as such. When our grandfather died, we were both, my brother and I- adopted by different families. Although, we did stay within the boundaries of the community, so it was okay. As you can probably tell, Antonio's family took me in, but Roderich's family took in Feliciano. We lived on opposite sides of the community, so we didn't get to see much of each other, but that's okay because my brother was a dipshit ditz back then. Still is. Anyways, being so young, we never really got to see each other when we wanted to, but like I said, it was okay. Not to mention I had to put up with an overly happy Spanish family with, like, a million children. Okay, not really that many, but it was still a lot in my eyes. At first, I kind of rejected them, constantly causing m to shut myself up in my room, and mostly because almost all of the other kids that I was rotten. Almost.

Yep, that's right, happy-go-lucky Antonio was the only one who constantly knocked on my shut door with that overly positive attitude of his. He was the one who got me to open up to his siblings and kind of, sort of, bond with my new family. I'm incredibly grateful and I think I might've fallen in love with him at some point… But those feelings have been long buried and I've moved on once I realized our relationship would never be anything more than close friends or family. In fact(after I had accepted my gay sexuality) I found myself a boyfriend. His name is-

"Doctor Vargas, you have a call on line three, Doctor Vargas, call on line three," The obnoxiously loud female voice of the intercom reverberated in my small office room, braking off my train of thought. With a grumbled curse, I picked up my phone and connected to line three, glaring at the smooth wooden surface of my desk all the while.

"What?" I demanded through my teeth the moment the two lines were connected, letting a bit of my venomous attitude seep into my voice. I hope whoever was on the other end of the phone realized what they have done. I hope they realize the have invoked my fury and that they are currently quaking in their boots… or… heels… depending on whether they were male or female… with fear.

"Kesesesese, I see you're in a good mood Doc," An annoyingly sarcastic German voice announced from the other line.

"Gilbert?" I asked, all of my former fury leaking out of me almost as soon as it was invoked. Well this is certainly a surprise(not). A pleasant one at that.

"The one and only!" The albino man chuckled.

"Wh-what do you want?" I demanded a bit more irritably than I'd like, but oh well. He embarrassed me, thinking he was some dipshit coworker bugging me with useless crap… getting me all angry for nothing…

"What? Is it a crime to call up my boyfriend while he's at work and see how he's doing?" He asked, I could hear the fake pout in his voice and practically see it. Oh, and I guess I should re-explain our relationship a bit. Yeah, we're dating, I got interrupted before I could really explain it, so I guess this is the best opportunity to get in a quick little bit of info. It happened about two years ago, we were both in love with somebody and were trying our best to make them jealous. So one night, the two of us were extremely drunk and pour out our secrets. So we decided, hey, why don't the two of us 'hook up' to make our crushes jealous? So we hooked up, yet nothing changed. The opposite in fact. They fucking cheered us on and promised to 'support us every step of the way'. So, after three weeks of this shit, we were all hanging out when I got an idea. And that idea was just to up and kiss Gilbert and see how they react. It was our first kiss, and well it changed everything. We both kind of felt 'sparks', it was crazy.

Our crushes really didn't matter as much to us anymore, and they never did seem to get jealous. So here we are, two years later and still going strong… I think. I have to admit, dating Gilbert was probably the best decision of my life- okay no. Buying that hot dog the other day was- but that's seriously off track. Let's just get fucking back to the phone call now.

"Well, yeah kind of, seeing how I am indeed working, and I could, oh I don't know, be in the middle of surgery or some shit," Okay, that was a lie and we both knew it, but we both also knew I had a point. "… Anyways, I really didn't expect you to call me…"

"Of course you wouldn't! Just as a surprise from the awesome me should me! Unexpected!" Okay, he totally ignore my first statement. Bastard.

"Listen Gilbert, I really I have to go. A… uh… patient needs me.. Yeah, a patient needs me," I said suddenly, looking at the digital clock on my desk with wide eyes. Crap, it's almost time.

"Again?!" He huffed loudly. "Fine, but uh… remember to come by my place tonight, okay? I, uh, have to talk to you, Okay, bye," And he hung. Is it just me, or did he sound really nervous. The Awesome Gilbert is never nervous… I feel like I should be suspicious about this, but I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt and just continue with my day.

I checked my clock once last time with a frown **3:48 **I had twelve minutes until I had to be I had to be at the examining room. Until then, I should get a snack to eat and something to wash it down with… I hate this part of the day…

Testing,

Every day at **4:00 **pm, I go down to the old examining room to test the progression of my disease. So far, there has been little to no changes, but I'm still in the early stages of it. There is still a chance for it to either stop completely(which is extremely unlikely and mostly impossible), or take a drastic turn for the worse.

… And I'm not exactly sure which I'm hoping for…

I quietly left my office and headed for the vending machine that was just down the hall. I took a couple dollars out from my pocket, fed it into the machine, punched in a couple numbers, and watched as my bag of Chex Mix spun of it it's rungs and land with a soft thud into the retrieval basin below. I quickly grabbed my snack and began munching on the salty contents as I made my way to the drink machine further down the hall. Why were the machines set up in such a fucktard manor? I don't fucking know, I just work here.

Anyways, when I finally arrived at the machine and got my drink, it was **3:56.** I had to hurry and occupy the examining room before anybody else tries something funny and gets it before me…

I opened my drink and took a long swig as I headed for the elevator, my mouth quite dry from the saltiness of my snack. Rootbeer, yum. Anyways, I got in the elevator which just so happened to be conveniently open with only one other occupant. And what's even luckier, she(yes she was a girl) was headed to the first floor as well. I glanced at the girl and mentally sighed. In relief, mind you. She was just a regular visitor. If she were another doctor or nurse, she might've tried to strike up a conversation with me. Ask me where I'm headed, what I'm up to, how the weather's been at my place, poke and prod into my personal boundaries. Nope, not going to happen, I absolutely refuse… anyways, this ride shouldn't be too long, we were just on the 3rd floor, after all. It should be a three minute ride at max- oh hey, we're here.

I let out another mental sigh and quickly exit the elevator, heading straight for the examining room. Marching through the lobby, past the front desk, and over to my desired location- like a pro if I do say so myself. Not even bothering to knock, I opened the door, stomped into the room and almost immediately froze… one of the privacy curtains around the beds were drawn back… someone was in here. Other than me, of course.

Okay, don't freak out. Just take a deep breath, walk over to the counter, release the breath, go about your daily business- oh wait. I fucking can't because some douchebag is here in the room with me.

Okay, don't flip out on the mystery man/woman. Oh hey- what was that sound… sounds like… curtains… yes definitely curtains being drawn. What the hell.

I turned towards the sound with a poker face, expecting a nurse to be leaving whoever was dealing with their shit to deal with it while he/she goes off to get a doctor. Like myself. Hell, he/she'd probably try to get me to look as the poor sucker. But hell, was I wrong.

"L-Lovi?" A terribly familiar voice croaked and I turned completely around to face the 'stranger'.

Hell. That's no stranger, oh my God, it's fucking Antonio.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahaha, cliff hanger time**

**I'm such a bad person. Updatingg after who knows how long, only to leave it with a cliff hanger. Feel free to murder me. Haha.**

**Okay, but in all seriousness, I'll seriously try to commit in updating at least 2 or 3 times a month**

**I know that really doesn't sound appealing, but until summer rolls around, that's all the wiggle room I currently have. 3 Okay, see you all in the next chapter, si~?**


	3. Chapter 3

"L-Lovi?" An all too familiar voice croaked from behind me.

I turned around and froze. Jesus fucking Christ, it was goddamn Antonio. What the hell was he even doing here?

"Antonio? What the actual goddamn fuck are you doing here?" I demanded, absolutely exasperated. Not only was my 'former' ideal boyfriend somehow screwed up enough to be in the hospital, but if he had come in only five minutes later, I would have been fucked so far up the ass that I'd have to waddle like a penguin for the rest of my life. Inner turmoil is the worst, let me tell you. Back to the delicious- injured- Spaniard over there.

Said Spaniard chucked sheepishly and gave me a shrug. "My costumers called 9-1-1 after I collapsed in my café," Okay so he's not injured physically, good, good.

"Holy bird shit, you're okay, right? Didn't hurt your head or anything?" I wasn't concerned for that tomatotard, nope. Did I come off sounding concerned, though? I did, didn't I? Dammit. "I-I mean… we don't need your head to be more screwed up than it already is…"

"Si, si, that'd be unfortunate- hey wait. You're so mean, Lovi!" He whined, pouting like a little child. He didn't answer my question.

"You didn't answer my question," Voicing my thoughts like a pro. I probably sounded desperate. I should have just let it go and rolled on from there. Maybe checked his medical forms when he wasn't look and left. I mean- I don't have to check myself _everyday_ right? Who am I kidding; I'd drive myself crazy for the next twenty four hours if I didn't.

"Hahah, I guess I didn't… Well, apparently I hit my head on the counter and got this," He informed me, pointing to a bandaged that was wrapped around his head that I know just noticed. Wow, that's embarrassing. Probably explains a lot, now doesn't it?

"Oh, uhm, I see… does it hurt?" Of course it hurts, dumbass! Why don't you think before you speak for once in your life! You're starting to act like Feliciano. Shit, I'm yelling at myself, I aren't I? I think this new disease if affecting my brain.

"Well, not at the moment. They put this sciencey medication on it and now it feels all better!" Well that was a relief- wait what. 'Sciencey Medication'? What the fuck, Antonio. I'm not going to even-

I just sighed and went over to those medical forms I mentioned earlier and gave them a quick look over… Well it didn't look like the idiot was lying. I don't know why ever thought he was, seeing how he was too stupid to do so… Wow, I just realized something. I've known Antonio for almost my entire life, and not once has he ever lied to me.

He's always been straight forward and honest to me, and here I am. Keeping this huge lie from him and everyone I love for selfish reasons. Now I suddenly feel like I owe the bastard. Damn, I gotta change that and fast. Oh I know- when he gets out of the hospital I'll cook him dinner and that'll be that. Yeah, good jog Lovino, you sly dog, you. Why thank you Lovino, I try.

"So when're you getting out of here?" I asked softy, glancing up from the clipboard with an inclined brow.

"They say later tonight if all the tests come back okay~" He responded cheerfully, grinning like the over ecstatic bastard he is.

"Okay well… text me and let me know, okay? We should have some dinner to celebrate you surviving this little fiasco," I joked softly.

"Wow, you really mean it? You're gonna cook me dinner?" He asked, eyes so side they were almost popping out of his skull. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Is it really such a big deal for me to make dinner for the damn guy? I mean, I'm sure I've cooked for him before- wait nope. I haven't… wow, aren't I shitty guy?

"Yeah, yeah, I really mean it… but I have to stop at Gilbert's place tonight after work, so it might be a little late if that's okay with you,"

"Yeah, of course! But hey… don't you get off work soon? Maybe you should go get ready, don't wanna be late for your date," He teased, waggling his eye brows.

I blushed furiously and tossed the clipboard down on his desk with a huff. "It's not a date! He just wants…. He just wants to talk, you asshole! Don't get the wrong idea," And with that, I spun on my heel and marched out of the room. I really wanted to throw the clipboard at him… I should have…

I heard him whistling behind me, and almost turned around to throw the nearest object I could pick up at him… which was a- what the fuck is that? Is that supposed to be a candle? Why is there a fucking candle here and why does it look like two dude fucking.

And then I remembered. Antonio was friends with Francis, Francis was a pervert. So now everything makes sense and I just kept walking.

*-00oo00-*

When I got back to the gated community, it was around six. Don't ask me why I took so long for me to get here when I only lived a ten minute drive away from the hospital. Let's just say I like to drive around and think… a-and it's not because that candle freaked me out or anything! So don't get the wrong idea.

I pulled up to the gate and swiped my ID card in the little thing attached to this weird, small, fat, squareish, metal pole sticking out of the ground. I don't know what it's fucking called. Metal Pole Knows All Device? Whatever.

I waited the five second delay it usually takes for the signal of whatever from the pole to reach the gate so it would open and let me the fuck inside. And it did just that, and I went in no problems. Just like every day. I don't even know what's so interesting about this but oh well.

I just drove down the lane towards Gilbert's house- dammit I should have texted him when I left the hospital. Pfft- oh well. His house is right here any ways, and I don't think he'll care. I mean, what could possibly go wrong, right? Right.

I parked my car in his drive way, and got out with a sigh. I took a moment to stretch my legs before trudging to the door. Man that was a long car ride…

I didn't even waste time knocking, I just let myself in. I mean- I always let myself in. It's funny because I can sneak up on Gilbert and scare him when he's not paying attention. Like this one time, he was in his 'office' doing 'work' and I- what am I doing, save story time for later.

I looked around the dark, narrow entry way and frowned. It was quiet and there were no signs of Gilbert. This is weird. This is really weird- wait what's that noise? It sounds like… subtle moans and shit. Is he watching porn again like that time I scared him in his office? I wouldn't be surprised, this isn't the first time.

I slowly crept towards the sound on the noise- the living room? That's weird usually he watches that shit in his 'office' where no one would see him- Oh my God.

When I got to the entrance of the living room, I froze. Sitting there, on the couch, was none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt, making out with that damned Matthew Williams. I mean, it was a serious, hard core, boner enticing lip lock they had going on! Matthew was shirtless, sitting on top of the albino with his arms draped carelessly around his neck. While Gilbert was in just his boxers, arms wrapped around the Canadian's waist, looming dangerously close to his ass-

I forced myself to pry my eyes away from the scene and back up with my hand clamped tightly over my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound… it's too bad my mouth was the least of my worries. I stumbled backwards into some shoes on the ground and not so gracefully tripped over them. I landed on my butt with a loud thud, most likely alerting the two lovebirds on the couch. I didn't hear anything, and just sat there with wide eyes and my hand still over my mouth, waiting for something- someone to walk over and blow my cover. It didn't take long really, only a couple seconds, but it felt like hours. I heard the creaking of floor boards as the two made their way out of the living room and into the small entry way with surprised looks on their faces.

It took them a minute to spot me, seeing how I was on the ground in the shadows. And when they did, boy was their reactions priceless. If it weren't for my current heartbreak and severity of the situation, I might have broken out laughing. But now was not the time for that. I needed to leave, but it looked like Gilbert might not let me.

"Lovi? What're you-" Screw him. I was up and out of the door before he could say anything else. I quickly hopped in my car, started the engine, and looked up just in time to see the asshole run out side with such the shocked expression. I put the car in reverse drove out of the drive way before putting it in forward and driving away.

Dammit, my head hurts, my heart hurts, I feel like I can't breathe, I feel like I'm going to cry… but for some reason, I just can't.

I kept driving around the community for a couple more minutes, thankful for how large it was. I didn't know what to do anymore, I didn't want to go home… I parked on the side of the street and took out my iPhone. I knew for a fact I had to do one thing before anything else. I pulled up my messages, oh hey look I had a couple unread ones, and went to Gilbert's, frowning slightly. I then typed in a message and hit send.

_June 17, 2013, 6:17 PM_

_I don't think we should see each other anymore._

I let out a small sigh and locked my phone, tossing it into the passenger seat beside me. I rested my head on the steering wheel, wanting to just let it all loose. I knew I had to-_wanted to_- cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. And I started questioning myself.

_Why won't they come?_

_Don't I love him?_

_Didn't he love me?_

_Why would he do this?_

_Was it something I said? Did?_

_Was it my fault?_

_Was I not satisfying enough?_

I kept going like this for what felt like hours until I heard a soft knocking at my window. I jumped slightly and quickly sat up, composing myself with a breath before turning to look out the glass with my usual scowl. Standing there with his usual happy grin, waving at me and radiating his… happy goo like the whole world was perfect, was none other than Antonio. With my brow raised, I rolled down the window. "Hey- aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" I asked irritably.

He blinked in confusion and frowned. "Hm? Didn't you get my texts? I got out an hour ago. I thought you were here to make me dinner… am I mistaken?' Man he looked like a kicked puppy right now- wait what did he say? Not only did he text me, but he saw me park here? What is he? A stalker- oh I'm in front of his house.

"Oh, no, uhm… I haven't checked your texts, no, but, uhm… I was…" Think of something quick- "I wanted to get here early and surprise you before you got home… looks like I wasn't so lucky this time," Fuck I sound like his stupid girlfriend trying to surprise him on Valentines Day by sneaking into his house before he got home from work and lying in bed naked while I wated for him to return only to find out he had the day off… Man why did I have to give that as an example?

"Oh, I see! Well, sorry to ruin the surprise Lovi! Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Man this guy is like the human incarnation of a fucking puppy with those eyes he's giving me.

All I could do was smile and climb out of my car with a frown. "So I take it everything went well?" I asked, walking up to the Spanish man's door, he followed like a damn puppy of course.

"Si, si! They said things couldn't really get any worse so there wasn't any damage… or something like that, I didn't really understand." Man did he not realize that they insulted him? He really was a piece of work.

"Are you serious? Who said this to you?" I demanded as he opened the door and let us inside.

"Hmm… I think it was this small Chinese guy with long hair, kinda looks like a girl… Yao, I think his name was?"

"Of course… I'll talk to him about it tomorrow," Crap did I just say that last part out loud? That wasn't meant for him to hear. Now he's going to question me and I'm going to want to punch his face in.

"Huh? Why?" See? What did I tell you?

"Oh, uh, never mind. So is it okay if I make pasta tonight? I'm not really in the fucking mood for anything else," When ever am I in the mood for something else? Almost never.

"Yeah, sure, go right ahead, the kitchen is all yours!" He replied ecstatically, practically bouncing up and down with his glee.

"Alright, well just sit in the living room and maybe take a nap or something… Just don't come in and bother me under any fucking circumstances or I'm going home, you got that?" I shouted, glaring that the older man, making sure he knew I was serious… even though I really wasn't. I didn't want to go home and face my brother. I was probably going to end up crashing here… for the week.

That's usually what I did when something bothered me. I'd hole myself up in Antonio's guest room and refuse to do anything but go to work… but lucky for me I had the day after tomorrow off… and the rest of the week after that until Sunday. Then I'd go back to work again on Monday. So this would be the perfect week to crash here! Great, so that's what I'm going to do, no questions asked.

"Ey ey, captain!" He exclaimed giving me a little sailor salute thing before scurrying off to the living room.

Take back everything I just said, this is going to be a looong week.

*-00oo00-*

About an hour later I found myself lounging on the tomatotard's extremely comfy couch with a glass of wine and a plate of pasta. Man, life couldn't get any better than this. The tomatoturd was currently in the kitchen, pouring himself his own glass of wine because I had refused to do it for him. Even if it was his wine and his house, doesn't mean I was his goddamn maid.

"So Lovi~" He chuckled, walking into the living room with his wine in one hand and pasta in the other. "How was your date?" He asked giving me a wink.

Oh that's right, I had almost forgot about that. Thanks tomatodick.

I frowned and glanced down at my food, feeling the urge to cry resurface. For some reason, this time I felt the tears coming, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them. I quickly set my glass and plate on the coffee table in front of me before the flood came. I knew once it started, I'd probably knock that shit over, ruin my clothes, tomatoman's couch, and dinner. Better to be safe then sorry.

"We're… uhm… we broke up," Was my soft replied, my voice hoarse and throat tight. I swallowed hard as the salty tears began to fall. And suddenly I felt strong arms around me, surrounding me in a warm, soothing embrace. It was nice.

I turned my head and buried my face in his shoulder and just cried. Cried until I passed out, in those warm, soothing arms.


End file.
